Barriers
by Kyokukou Gackt
Summary: We fallow Inu and the gang, along with other characters in their final attempt to defeat Naraku, meeting some newbies, and breaking through some of the barriers between them. ENJOY!
1. An Unusual Alliance is Made

CHAPTER ONE  
  
An Unusual Alliance is Made  
  
Kagome looked up from her math book. "Hmm.. only ten to six." Her head dropped with a sigh in melodramatic disgust, contemplating on whether or not to keep studying. Then throwing the book to the floor with the others, decided against it. "What is one more hour going to do anyway? Besides, it's already a lost cause."  
  
Moving with some enthusiasm to the mirror on her dresser, she brushed through her distressed black hair, touched up her make-up, and finished with an application of strawberry lipgloss with a light pink tint to it. Grabbing her twenty pound backpack, she pulled open the door to her room, yelled to her mom that she was leaving again for a few days, and headed for the well.  
  
"Why do I even bother trying to look good for Inuyasha...?" she wondered as she made her jump... "Like he ever notices."  
  
"All your doing girl is setting yourself up for disappointment over and over again... honestly.." the annoying voice inside her head reasoned.  
  
"Oh shut up! I HAVE gotten his egotistical, tough guy act down somewhat since we've met..I guess...." she replied angrily to herself. "Oh... I didn't even realize I was here already.. talking to myself.. alone down here.. geez am I getting pathetic... AND I'M STILL TALKING TO MYSELF!!!"   
  
She looked up and threw her bag out.. "Hey.. umm.. can someone up there help me out? The roots down here are all torn off.. ANYONE!!!!"   
  
Miroku's head was the first to pop into view. "Kagome!" He offered her the top end of his staff and pulled her out. "Why don't you ever consider remaining here.?" *wink wink* "You're here half the time anyway."  
  
Kagome, not very shocked at the come on, turned to him with a girlish smile..., "Oh yes!! Then I can FINALY get a chance to stay in your bed Miroku-sama! And we can have lots of babies... and be TOGETHER FOREVER!! *giggle*" she gushed, clasping his hands in hers.  
  
"Your sarcasm is much to cruel Kagome... but the thought is pleasant!"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
The two joined the others near the village, where they were just about to eat, except for Inuyasha of course... who patience can not be expected from., had his face stuffed already with heaps of the ramen that had 'disappeared' from her backpack about a week ago, and Shippo who had lumps of dumpling flying out of his full mouth when he greeted her.  
  
Kagome giggled.. "Thanks for the thought."  
  
"Keh!! (swallow mouthfull of noodles) what? Did you expect us to wait for you before we eat every meal or something? GEEEEZ."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you ARE hopeless."  
  
"GAh...!!" Inuyasha stopped mid-comeback, sniffing the air at the recognition of a familiar scent. "Sesshomaru..!!" Within seconds, Tetsusaiga was unsheathed, Sango and Kirara were up and poised with Miroku, and Sesshomaru was in sight.  
  
Inuyasha was first to attack, swinging Tetsusaiga wildly, but missing Sesshomaru, who avoided each blow easily with his natural demon speed, by inches each time.  
  
"YOU!!! Don't you ever get off your damn soap box and just give it up?!" Inuyasha spat at his older brother.  
  
Sesshomaru merely answered in his usual calm, emotionless tone of voice, "Why do you even bother starting with me? I have no intention of wasting my time on killing you little brother."  
  
"Look! Sesshomaru isn't even attacking Inuyasha at all, he's only dodging those sent by him!" yelled Sango from the ground.  
  
The group stared in wonder, watching every detail of movement by either of the siblings, wondering why on earth he was not attacking Inuyasha and what it was he had come for this time.  
  
"Inuyasha stop! He doesn't seem to want to fight you! I don't know why, but i just know that that is not the reason he came here!" cried Kagome, dropping her poised bow and loaded arrow to her side.  
  
"WHAT!! That's the only reason I ever see the guy! Why else would he come!?"  
  
Kagome, not wanting Inuyasha to take on more than he could handle, and risk serious injury again, warned him. "Inuyasha!! Stop for a minute!!" of course her warnings did not work... "Inuyasha... OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
"EH.." pausing in mid-swing, Inuyasha fell to the ground, creating another little hanyou-shaped crater.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL.... KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Well, she warned you.." added Shippo.  
  
Sesshomaru, remaining a distance from the group, smiled a bit... "Your measely human friends are right Inuyasha. I have not come to fight you... for now that is... I merely have come to proposition you and your friends, little brother."  
  
*thats it for this chapter... will be more to come but its after two and i need to get up early.. ja ne all!* 


	2. The Almighty Sesshomaru and a Bowl of Ra...

Chapter Two: The Almighty Sesshomaru and a bowl of Ramen  
  
They all stared open-mouthed at him, not sure whether to believe his intentions to be true or not. Inuyasha was especially skeptical, and kept his sword unsheathed for safety.  
Miroku was the first to speak up. "Why should we believe you? You give us no reason to do so." Sango and Shippo quickly agreed as Kagome and Inuyasha, to stunned to say anything, continued to stare in bewilderment.  
"You. I could have killed you all by now if that is what I REALLY came here to do. Haven't I Always made my distaste for you, and intentions clear in the past? You have nothing to lose by joining me."  
"WHAT!?" cried everyone in unison. "What do you mean. US join YOU!? Why do you need us, you're the ALMIGHTY SESSHOMARU.." shouted Inuyasha, turning his intense confusion into anger as he usually did with emotions that weren't directly related to anger. "HAH!!"  
"You do not pay attention little brother. you let your anger get to your head, hmm. I am giving YOU the opportunity to join ME in destroying Naraku. He has betrayed us both, and for that I am willing to allow you all to fight him alongside myself."  
"You can't be serious, do you honestly think we're all gonna put up with your high and mighty act this entire time..? KHEH!! You've got another thing coming then" remarked Inuyasha, sword slightly lowered.  
"Oh Inuyasha, we all put up with the same thing from you don't we? I don't entirely trust him, but I sense that he has no intention of attacking us. I at least want to hear what he has to say," put in Kagome now walking slowly toward Sesshomaru. "Will you join us for dinner? We trust you and as long as you behave yourself, that goes for you to Inuyasha-sama, then we would like you to come."  
Sesshomaru was of course ready to make a comment on a mortal telling him what to do and how to behave, but for some reason, (A/N maybe it was some of those long lost 'feelings' resurfacing..YAY!! sessy is sweet underneath!! Sorry for the lapse in character. but he really is nice in his own subtle ways) he pushed the comment aside and agreed, walking back with them to their dinner.  
The air was uncomfortable to say the least, Inuyasha eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously with a hint of anger and annoyance, and Sesshomaru keeping his superiority as best he could, pretending not to notice the stares. Kagome, staring intently ahead, trying to overcome the urge to look back at the two, wondering just what it is he wanted. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances to each other, then turned their gaze back to the hanyou and youkai with confusion. And lastly Shippou, who remained near Kagome for protection from Sesshomaru, who was sure to attack.  
They reached their rapidly cooling food, not knowing what to do. Sango was the first to sit, and quietly picked up her cup of sake, taking a prolonged, nervous sip. Inuyasha followed her motions with attitude and hostility. grabbing his ramen and digging in. "Well are you all gonna sit down or what?"  
Everyone did so. not wanting to speak, or even knowing what to say. Sesshomaru remained standing though, perhaps out of lack of comfort the situation had, or just to keep his cool exterior.  
Kagome looked up at him. "Here Sesshomaru-sama, please sit and eat" she said with confidence, setting a cup of sake and a plate of assorted food in front of the area next to her, knowing the others wouldn't be very comfortable sitting next to him.  
Reluctantly, he sat, legs crossed perfectly in front of him, not touching his food or speaking.  
"Why do you not eat, Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like something else perhaps" whispered Sango in a faint voice, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
Sesshomaru gazed at her, surprised by her courage to speak to HIM in such a way (A/N gently, without getting ready to kill him.ya know.) "I do not need food, and rarely eat."  
"Oh.. but at least have SOMETHING. you might as well while you're here" remarked Kagome.  
Sesshomaru looked at the plate set before him. and picked up the chopsticks with his one hand. picking first at the food, then taking a small bite.  
With that, everyone became more comfortable around him, and began to eat themselves.  
"You still haven't told us what exactly it is you want with us." remarked Inuyasha, glaring with skepticism at his older brother, waiting for an answer.  
Sesshomaru, spoke softly, "I have told you, I am allowing you to join me in destroying Naraku. He has tried to use me as well, and he must die, the miserable little man. thinking he is a demon. He is nothing more than a possessed human" he finished with a confident sip of his sake.  
"This sounds simple enough, but what do you propose we actually DO?" chimed in Sango.  
"Yes. we have never before been able to HARM Naraku much, much less KILL HIM" put in Miroku.  
Sesshomaru did not appear to be affected by this comment as he reached over for the remaining Ramen on the table. just as Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru reached quickly across, beating him to the delicious noodles.  
"HEY!!! I was going to have those FIRST!!! Give them here!!!!" wailed Inuyasha leaning forward and reaching for the dish in his brothers hand. He reached a bit to far though, and smashed face-first onto the ground, but quickly got up and hurdled himself at a slyly grinning Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru stood up and held out his hand, which Inuyasha slammed into, pushing up against it with all of his strength, trying to knock Sesshomaru down, and reaching for the noodles that lay beside his feet.  
He kept reaching and reaching while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all got their laugh for the day, only to be held back by the palm of his older brother.  
"Will you STOP being such an ASS you. ASS!!! I had them FIRST!!!" cried the struggling Inuyasha.  
"Oh Inuyasha, I will have more noodles when I come back next time I leave. you can wait!" warned Kagome with a smile and a slight giggle from the ongoing spectacle.  
"FORGET IT!!! THESE WERE MINE TO BEGIN WITH!! Why should I let him just take them?"  
Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha.. Osuwari."  
*insert loud thump here*  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH EVERYONE!!!" wailed Inuyasha, still sprawled out on the ground.  
"You have to learn to choose your battles Inuyasha," remarked Miroku, attempting not to smile.  
"WHAT THE HE. what do you mean CHOOSE your battles. a battle is a battle. you fight them all. every one of them. you.. KHEH!!! Forget it. your useless!!"  
  
So there they were, the whole group traveling with Sesshomaru and the rest of his company. which included Rin, her dragon, and Jaken.  
Inuyasha sat alone in a tree while Kagome conjured up a light conversation with Sesshomaru.  
"kheh. the same pair that tried to kill each other in more than one battle.. talking together" thought Inuyasha, with a slight twinge of jealousy. "Wait a minute, I tried to kill Kagome to.never mind.." "It will take me a while to get used to him being so close to us all the time" Sango whispered. "He has always hated us as enemies, do you really think we can ever be FRIENDS with him?"  
"I. I'm scared of him" whispered a sheepish Shippo, hiding behind Sango, making sure Sesshomaru could not here him. "Why do we even have to go with him? He's mean, and evil, and too much like Inuyasha. and one of Inuyasha is more than enough!"  
"He will be a good fighter though. it is better to be WITH him rather than AGAINST him. Besides, maybe he is more like Inuyasha than we think. Inuyasha also used to be somewhat tempermental, maybe Sesshomaru is also somewhat of a softie underneath, and he just was never able to let that all show?" replied Sango.  
Miroku agreed, though he found it hard to think of Sesshomaru as a SOFTIE. "This will certainly be a new one for us.." 


	3. Kyokukou

Chapter 3: Kyokukou  
  
Miroku paused as he looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "It is nearing dinner time already. perhaps we should find a place to settle down for the night?"  
The others quickly agreed, hungry from their travel, and aching for a real bed to sleep in.  
Sesshomaru, Jaken, and little Rin had been with them for about a week now, and everyone had become more accustomed to them, and comfortable with their presence. Just seeing the way he cared for Rin made them think, he couldn't be all that bad after all maybe. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had become SOMEWHAT more bearable to each other than they have ever been before.  
They all waited as Miroku knocked on the door of a wealthy family, and performed his usual "dark ominous cloud" and exorcism routine, before heading inside to a warm meal, beds, and baths that were put together by the lords servants.  
"Boy is it ever nice to just sit back with a warm bed to sleep in and a good meal!" chimed a pleased Shippou between hungry gobbles of sushi.  
"Indeed it is. despite it being received for false reasons, it is certainly a welcome change to our night" smiled Sango with a sip of her sake and a sly look at Miroku who sat beside her.  
Miroku flashed his cute little innocent smile at her with a small laugh.  
"So how exactly are we gonna start out tomorrow looking for Naraku." remarked Inuyasha from Kagome's side. "We have to find him soon.. who KNOWS what he's been up to all this time."  
"We just have to keep searching. we SHOULD come across him sooner or later. and if not, he will certainly come to us" put in Kagome with her reassuring smile.  
"Yes. He will eventually come to us if we do not come to him" said a calm, quiet Sesshomaru, who had become quite fond of his sake and this thing that came all wrapped up with paper that said Hershey's on it that he found in Kagome's bag a few days ago.  
He smiled a bit at the shiny wrapper as he chewed the dark brown bar.  
Inuyasha stared at him with a bit of jealousy and anger. he was still rather hostile to his older brother, but not as much as he was the rest of his life. He realized, to some extent, that Sesshomaru was not that different from himself. MAYBE. But of course, he would never admit it to himself or others.  
Rin stuffed a piece of the chocolate in her mouth with a wide grin. "Lord Sesshomaru.may Rin go outside before bed and play for a while?"  
"Have you finished all of your food Rin?"  
"Uh-huh!" smiled Rin in response as she tried to sneak the last portion of her noodles in her mouth before he noticed.  
"All right then.. be sure to stay near though" he replied with a slight smile and hint of laughter at catching her trying to sneak her food. "Jaken. seeming as I will be traveling for quite some time, you will leave for my home tomorrow morning. I will require you to look after it while I am away for so long."  
"Why.. Y. Y.. Yes my lord. I will leave first thing tomorrow morning" he sputtered as he scurried to his side immediately.  
"Good."  
They finished the remainder of their meal in lively conversation, most of which was brought forth by Miroku and Inuyasha who began fighting after he had made a comment about he being in love with Kagome, before heading to their beds.  
"Rin. It is time to come in now."  
"Without hesitation, Rin came running with Kirara and Shippou in her arms. "Rin is here!" she chimed as her head popped through the door.  
"Rin. Jaken will be leaving for home tomorrow at dawn. do you wish to go along with him or stay with us?"  
  
"hmm. I want to stay!!"  
"Very well. we will be gone for quite some time. now go get into bed. it is late."  
"Yes my lord!" replied a cheerful Rin.  
Everyone left for their rooms, exhausted from a rather uneventful day, and all were soon soundly asleep.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku awoke suddenly to the sound of the door slowly sliding open, along with the clanking of a few of the dishes that had been left out soon afterwards.  
Immediately reaching for Tetsusaiga at his waist, Inuyasha burst into the room, ignoring Miroku's warning to simply sneak in there to observe the intruder first, who fallowed directly behind him with his staff held out in defense.  
"You!! Who are you. What have you come here for!?" shouted Miroku, stunned by the beauty of the one he spoke to, who said nothing as she instantly dropped the food and reached for her staff beside her just as Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango rushed into the room.  
"What on earth is going on here?" remarked Sango, casting her eyes to Miroku without hesitation at the sight of the beautiful young woman. "So who is this?"  
"Don't look at me. I've never seen her before in my life. (unfortunately)" shot back Miroku, playfully offended by Sango's instantly going to him.  
"That's a first" put in Kagome from beside her, resting her loaded bow at her side now.  
Rin with Shippou and Kirara resting on her shoulder and head was last to enter. "*yawn* Wha.. what's happening?" asked Rin with a yawn, stretching her arms out as far as they could and nearly knocking off Shippou who was resting on her shoulder.  
"Whoa!!" cried Shippou, clinging desperately to her back.  
"Stay back Rin" said Sesshomaru, glaring intently at the intruder.  
"Kheh. it's only a girl. I can handle this one!!" shouted Inuyasha holding out his sword as he ran and swung at her, thinking she was some sort of demon.  
"The girl leapt out of the way, swiping the razors at the end of her staff against Inuyasha's left arm, cutting him to the bone before he even realized what was happening. She slid into a corner, crouching down with a hot angry stare. still remaining silent.  
This girl, she wore a long black kimono with a royal purple underlay and sash that had pink, white, and gold cherry blossoms on it, and a strange luminous pink stone she wore as a pendant. Her deep black hair that fell below her waist flew gently behind her with each move, and her black eyes that had unique silver streaks in them glistened with a mixture of intense fear and anger. She was an expert fighter and a type of demon they have never seen before.  
"Kheh!... DO you think your little blades are going to more than simply SCRATCH me? Huh. you look smarter than THAT.."  
The girl hissed and attacked once more, flipping easily over his head and coming up behind him with unexpected speed, only to be pushed back and down by an ever faster Sesshomaru that easily caught up with her motions, who had been observing her from the side.  
"You. BASTARD!! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!" shouted the woman from underneath him, shrieking as his poisoned claws sank into the pale skin at her wrists.  
"Hey!! I was fighting her first! I can handle a GIRL by myself you know!" pouted Inuyasha from his side in annoyance at the unasked for help from him.  
"Inuyasha shut up. we have her and that is all that matters" put in Miroku, preparing to unleash his wind tunnel on her.  
The girl reached to her head for one of the sticks that held one of the two rolls of hair piled on top. revealing a small hidden blade at the end. She struggled, desperately trying to slash the demon that held her down, who was easily holding back her struggles with one hand.  
"I don't need YOUR help Sesshomaru!" wailed Inuyasha with his hands at his hips.  
"Se. Sesshomaru? Is it really you?" remarked the woman at the mention of his name. eyes wide with shock and disbelief.  
"Who are you? Kyokukou? No. You CAN'T be. you're dead. that was over one hundred years ago." Replied Sesshomaru, his face paling with equal shock.  
  
(A/N Kyokukou is a character simply created by myself. please ask for my permission if you wish to view a profile for her and maybe use her in one of your fanfics. all credit must also be listed to my name. thanks!!)  
  
well. that is it for chapter three.. *blinks* I'm still not that tired *looks at clock, feels like giant post-writing sing along*.. hmm.. I know INU-CHAN will LOVE this song. here goes.  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!!!  
  
mwahahhahaha. *insert evil naraku laughter here* mwahahahahahahahahahhahahhahaahahhahaahahahhahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
well. night night to all those out there who read this and put up with me!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Love, Kyokukou-chan* 


	4. A Link to Sesshomaru's Past

Sorry for the long wait to the people out there who actually read this. pinky-chan has just been very busy. that is all. well, grab some snacks and *if your inu-chan* some vanilla pepsi or sprite and sit back and relax.. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!! *is struck with rotten vegetables (why they have them I do not know) and popcorn by angry readers. "okay okay!!!!!!! Geez.here it is then"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: A Link to Sesshomaru's Past  
  
"Kyokukou? No. your dead." Sesshomaru managed to get out. his face even paler than normal. He took a step back, trying not to show his level of shock to see her. Maintaining his cool exterior. He stared at her looking her over form head to toe, surprised that she had not changed in the least. "How can it be you? NEVER." Here she was, the only human he had ever gotten close to, besides Rin, that he had ever loved. who had DIED all those years ago. He gazed at the woman before him who claimed to be Kyokukou, his face and lips paler than normal, he felt his youki blood plummet to his chest, down from his face and extremities. "never." He coldly muttered in a hostile manner as he slowly walked from the room and outside into the cool, damp, starlit night. "Rin. Stay inside" he barked from behind his shoulder, forcing out his usual tone. "Yes my lord" answered Rin with confusion. "She can't be alive. I know she is not."  
Shippo blinked mechanically. "What was THAT all about?" Why was Sesshomaru-sama acting so weird like that?" he asked, scratching his furry forehead with confusion from Rin's left shoulder as the sleepy girl walked back to her bedroom.  
They all turned to stare nervously at the strange girl whose head was now turned to the door, waiting for some sort of answers to their multitudes of questions.  
"I shouldn't fallow just yet. I think he needs some time to himself to take this all in. It seemed to be quite a shock.oh. I should have known. Why would this be easy for him. but it has been so long." remarked Kyokukou sighing as she fell to her knees on the hardwood floor, staff at her side, she replaced the hair stick that had the blade attached to the end. "I knew it had to be him. he is unmistakeable, and I could never forget him, not even after all of these years. and everything."  
"Aah.. So how exactly do you know Sesshomaru-sama. Kyokukou-chan is it?" asked Sango, eager to know the story behind all of this commotion.  
"Hmm. oh, forgive me. yes, that is my name. Nagasaki Kyokukou. And well. it is. hard.he and I have a past together" she replied with a nervous twitch of her eye as she bit her lower lip.  
Kagome kneeled beside her, noticing her shaking. "Can you tell us. what is it? It seems hard for you, and you don't have to say anything if you don't like." Kagome turned her face downward, embarrassed by her nerve. to ask her something so personal like that when just meeting her. "Oh. I am sorry for pushing you like that."  
Kyokukou relaxed a bit as she managed a smile from the lip she was chewing intently on. "I am sorry to have attacked you all like I did earlier. I just smelled some food and came in for some without waking you. I did not mean to frighten or alarm you all. And when he pulled his sword, I just got a bit frightened at its size. it caught me off guard."  
"It's all right. Inuyasha pulls his sword on just about everyone.. You get used to it after a while" remarked Kagome with a wave of her hand.  
"Yes, it is quite all right. there is no need to apologize.. Eh!!?" Miroku glanced down to see a blade at the base of his chin. held by a sarcastically smiling Kyokukou.  
"Geez. you could have at least waited a few minutes after first meeting a girl to grope her.." muttered Sango while Kagome rolled her eyes with disgust in unison with her.  
Kyokukou turned to the two other girls. "Does the other one do this as well?" she asked, glancing towards Inuyasha, then back to Miroku.  
"Nope. that's pretty much just this one's thing." she answered with her look that said "letch".  
Miroku backed away from the edge of the blade and the gang of girls, arms up in self defense. "a simple slap on the cheek as usual would have sufficed." Miroku cleared his throat "Hmm. you are very willful my dear. would you consider bearing my children?" asked the monk, a little to seriously for Kyokukou, as he grabbed and held her chilled hands tightly. so that the plain silver ring on her white finger left a mark on his warm hands.  
"WHA!!" *insert slap here* "How was that?" she replied with a grin. Miroku touched a hand to the spot on his cheek that rushed with that all to familiar stinging sensation.. "Aaah. perfect my.."  
*insert slap here*  
"And that?" "No comment" grinned Miroku.  
Kagome, Sango, and a still somewhat timid Kyokukou giggled at the smiling monk before them.  
"You are all worth the trouble my ladies!" he dared to say before lifting himself from the ground in an attempt to Kagome's palm, Sango's hiraikkutso, and Kyokukou's staff. He left the room, still grinning as usual, shaking his head. "girls, girls, girls. the cause of all my bruises."  
"Inuyasha. will you make a bed for Kyokukou in our room. You must be tired. please, stay the night with us" ordered Sango with a welcoming, pleasant smile.  
"Why should I have to. you two are the girls here." whined Inuyasha.  
Kagome had only to look in his direction and open her mouth before he gave in. as usual.  
"Alright, alright. I never can win with you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku stepped outside into the cool night air, rushing his face and shocking him a bit. "Now where did Inuyasha run off to?" he wondered as he journeyed around the complex, expecting the hanyou to be relaxing in a nearby tree somewhere. "Hmm." When he didn't notice him anywhere, he abandoned his mission and decided to return to his cozy, warm bed. dreaming of the chance that maybe Sango was waiting for him in it. He sighed at the mere thought of such an incident just as he came across a ghostly Sesshomaru, wandering absently through the open field of grass. His face was tilted downward slightly, as if in sarrow. not propped in a straight forward, nose slightly elevated, haughty manner. His steps were slowed and his eyes softened with gloom. His appearance was mournful, and energy deteriorated.  
"Hm. could this HUMAN WOMAN have such an effect on Sesshomaru-sama? Why, not long ago he was but a stone, and hateful to humans. ashamed to have a brother even with human blood. But, he has come a long ways. ever since he found Rin. we could see him soften a bit. Maybe this girl has something to do with why he behaved that way for so many years."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The remaining girls sipped their re-heated sake, while Inuyasha had left to prepare a bed in the girls' room for Kyokukou at the request/demand of Kagome... whom he was unable to say "NO" to, mainly because of THAT word.  
"So. how exactly do you and Sesshomaru-sama know each other?" asked Sango, unable to keep from mentioning it any longer.  
Kyokukou looked up from her sake and from the hand she was warming over its surface. "hmm..? Oh. ahh." she tensed at the question and returned her now anxious gaze back to the warm liquid in hand.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to ask that. It really is none of my business, and I had no right to ask such a personal question. please forgive me" added Sango, turning red from her inconsideracey and complete violation of personal privacy.  
"No. It's okay really. I was just caught off guard. That is all. but I am doomed to say something sooner or later aren't I?"  
Sango, still red with embarrassment, "I should not have invaded your privacy though."  
"No. It's really okay. I don't mind. It is still just a bit hard for me to deal with and accept, that is all. Well, I suppose everything started about a hundred and fifty years ago, when I was seventeen."  
Kagome's and Sango's gasps of shock interrupted her, both stared in bewilderment.  
"But. how is it possible that you were seventeen then? You do not look older than that today."  
"Yes. and I do not sense any demon presence within you" added Sango with equal confusion.  
Kyokukou giggled. "I am not demon. but an immortal human. You see, I now remain seventeen for eternity. But back then, that is when I first met Sesshomaru. I have never forgotten it. I was from a village of demon slayers, some ways to the north from this place I believe, and was one of their best. Well, during one evening just before sunset, in mid-spring, is when I first saw him. I had just finished a job at a nearby village and was returning home. Just out of the village, but a mile, I caught a glimpse of him. standing some ways before me at first, then he approached closer, until we were nearly face to face. He just stood there, unafraid and without murderous intent I sensed, reading me through my eyes. Before I could say anything he had disappeared.  
This demon fallowed me after that night for several weeks, until at last he approached me once again while I was relaxing at the bank of a river near my village. He sat beside me, and asked why I had not been afraid of him that evening. After talking and introducing ourselves, we decided to see each other again. and within a month, we had fallen in love.  
"WHAT!!?" The two girls sat wide-eyed in bewilderment at the thought. "Sesshomaru. in LOVE?"  
"You. I thought I remembered the name. I am from the same village as you are. Your story has been told throughout many generations of demon slayers. But. the. they said you were. killed" Sango let out, unsure of whether she should have said that last sentence or not.  
"Yes. It is all true. even. my death." Her hand shook with the next sip. "Sesshomaru and I decided to marry. but my father, a devout demon slayer, believed that ALL demons were evil and murderous, and of course did not approve of us being together, much less getting married or having children. I refused to stop seeing him. and rather than have a daughter who wanted to be with a demon, he decided not to have a daughter at all, and stabbed me while I was asleep one night under the stars with Sesshomaru. He woke up at the sound of my screams and defended me. My father was killed, although Sesshomaru tried to avoid it, he just could not get my father to calm down and leave us. But it was to late for me. he sat by my side weeping quietly as I took my last breath."  
Kagome and Sango were now in silent tears at the story told, shocked and with sympathy for the young Kyokukou. They both moved to her side to comfort her thin, shuddering body.  
"After my death," Kyokukou continued, "I begged the Ama-Tsu-Kami (A/N this is the name given to the Japanese gods and goddesses of Heaven.) to return my body and spirit to the earth, and to grant me my life back. My request was granted. I was given eternal life on earth, branded with the mark of immortality, and sent back. But the gods, in exchange for my life, took my reason and sanity. I did not know what was happening around me when I returned, and was insane for weeks. turning on myself and others for no reason. until I was approached by a kind priestess with great powers. She gave me this pendant. saying that it would control my mood and personality changes for as long as I posses it. I have since been roaming the lands. wondering if Sesshomaru was still living, and if I would ever see him again. I returned to my old village, but found no one. only graves. But now I have at last found him. and wonder if it was better that he had never saw me again. He seemed rather shocked and in disbelief when he saw me. Maybe I should have never searched for him."  
Kagome and Sango gave her sympathetic gazes as a tear fell from one of her black and silver eyes.  
"He is alive. all of these years.." Kyokukou whispered in a teary voice. Her entire body shook with disbelief and left over shock from earlier as the sake she held fell to the wood floor beneath her knees. Kagome and Sango held her loosely in their arms as she cried silently. moving only to brush a few strands of pitch black hair from her pale, moonlit face, while Inuyasha  
"I never let myself stop believing."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru sat quietly, legs crossed limply before him. The cool damp grass was illuminated and set afire by the large orange globe that was just peaking over the horizon, head propped up towards the vision of the last of the stars remaining from that night.  
"My Kyokukou." His words floated with the sight of his breath to the painted sky. out to the stars and moon hovering above. out into the immense void of life. "I have longed for you."  
  
Well, that is it for tonight. pinky-chan has school tomorrow. and must get up early. Thanks to all those who waited for so long for this chapter. ill try to get the next up sooner. . promise!!!! *shoves smore into her face and chews, bits flying everywhere*  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
